Devil May Cry 6: Bloodlines
Devil May Cry 6: Bloodlines is an Action-Adventure Hack and Slash game published and developed by Capcom. The game is the 6th installment to the Devil May Cry series, chronologically taking place in between Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 2. It also carries over from the events of Darkstalkers 4: Rise of Belial, officially establishing a Darkstalkers-''Devil May Cry'' shared universe (similar to Dead or Alive-Ninja Gaiden ''and ''Final Fight-Street Fighter) with Darkstalkers' Morrigan Aensland and Ruby Heart both making their action-adventure debut in the Gold Edition (also available in the Standard Edition as DLC) available at a later time. Hideaki Itsuno (Capcom vs. SNK, Dragon's Dogma), who also directed the 3 previous DMC entries, returns as the game's director. Artwork was handled by Tatsuya Yoshiwaka, who worked with Itsuno as the designer of Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 5 The game is scheduled for launch on February 5, 2018 for Xbox One, Playstation 4 and Microsoft Windows. Characters *'Dante:' The son of Sparda, arguably the most powerful demon hunter that ever lived. He returns to his duties after a new legion of demons had been release from Yomi, Realm of the Dead. *'Aiden:' The son of Dante and Trish, noted by donning a set of long platinum blonde hair (as opposed to his father's wholly-white hair), thus sharing their combined genetic makeup. Equipped with time-bending and travel abilities due to his Space Amulet, he comes from a post-apocalyptic future where demons have enslaved humans, having become their last hope for survival after his father, Dante, is slain by their new hivemind leader, Colosso, the most powerful being that ever existed. Against all odds, Aiden defeated Colosso, fulfilling his destiny as the ultimate demonchild while achieving his father's legacy. Rather than accept humanity's graces as their savior, much like Dante's predecessor before him, he opted to go back in time to warn his father of the many dangers that lie ahead while allowing his parents to live peacefully together, refusing to endure a future without the legendary son of Sparda and a father. *'Vergil:' Dante's evil twin brother and Nero's father. Returns from the dead as a result of the events that occured in Darkstalkers 4. *'Nero:' Vergil's son/Dante's Nephew. Now resents Dante after learning of his son from the future, having sided with his father as part of a 2 way blood feud within the Sparda family. *'Sparda:' Like Dante's twin brother, was also released from the dead world (Yomi). Returned to earth to train the legendary succubus Morrigan, but more importantly, to prevent an invasion of Hell's forces led by a revived Kortana, an ex-foe, and Lucifer. *'Morrigan:' Iconic succubus, ruler of the fabled Aensland clan. Received training from Sparda, enhancing her own power, now rivaling, if not outright surpassing Dante's. She later takes his son under, teaching him his grandfather's legendary craft she learned from him. *'Isabelle:' Vergil's wife/Nero's mother. A prostitute who received training from the Order of the Sword, learning magic and witchcraft, in order to avenge her fallen husband's death following Vergil's demise in DMC1. Owns a castle, Harlot's Castle, where she practiced and honed her wizardry. *'Trish:' mother of Aiden. She finds herself at the center of Vergil and co.'s insidious plans, being the future mother of the demon that, according to prophecy, will be the bane of their existence, sharing both her and Dante's DNA. Gameplay The game revitalizes the franchise after a 12 year hiatus (5 years following the next-gen release of Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition), featuring brand new Devil Trigger abilities: Dante: Hell Raiser-Create artificial platforms, ramps or electric barriers that can be fired like projectiles at enemies out of dark matter. In addition, he can also charge his dual SMGs before launching them like boomerangs at foes ahead, causing them to fire supercharged explosive rounds as they circle around the surrounding enemy(s). Aiden: Run up and down buildings, bend time, wall jump, "lock on" to targets, allowing Aiden to either hit numerous demons/Archangels with multiple heat-seaking ki energy blasts or dash through them with powerful strikes in a chained attack. He also has an elusive "Devil Crusher" ability, which is, in fact, a Devil-powered variant of M. Bison's famous Psycho Crusher, and a "Red Storm" ability, allowing him to fire multiple bolts of red thunder from the sky, acting as a lightning rod of sorts. In addition, Aiden also has the ability to chain DT abilities together using any combination of the above techniques with an EX gauge. Nero: Devil Cannon-allows Nero to power up his Devil Bringer before unloading an explosive charge hit. He can also use his Devil Bringer to lure nearby enemies like magnets onto it before frying them with a fiery discharge and punch the ground to create a shockwave of Devil power. Morrigan (Gold Edition only): Fire plasma beams from her hands, fire missiles from her wings, fly through the air, split herself in two (via her patented Dark Force ability) as well as unleash bats, either by firing them as projectiles or using them to create a giant scythe and attack them with multiple techniques. In addition, she has the ability to fire a powerful burning projectile in the form of a crescent moon while in her Devil Trigger form, DeMorrigan. She also has the ability to "hypnotize" enemies with her seduction ability, and get them to attack fellow demons/foes by mind-controlling them. Trish: Shoot lightning bolts at the opponent, dash through the opponents with electrical-charged zip attacks, even create an electrical wall around a surface area, shocking all enemies trapped within it with powerful blasts of electricity. The advanced melee system from DMC3 also returns, giving each of the playable characters a wide range of melee attacks, proving for a very sophisticated experience. The game was released in two separate editions: a standard (base) edition ($60) and a Gold Edition ($90) with 11 additional missions and an exclusive prequel chapter featuring Darkstalkers' Morrigan Aensland and Ruby Heart in the game's opening chapter. The Gold Edition also features an exclusive Pro-Epilogue narrated by Ruby Heart. The Gold Edition features all chapters in a single intertwining story mode, including bonus chapters featuring Morrigan and Ruby Heart as playable characters. The bonus missions featured in the Gold Edition released at a later time can also be downloaded as DLC in the vanilla version. It lends you the choice of either playing the bonus missions in an extended story mode or separately. Story Mode Gold Edition/Standard Edition DLC Only* Prequel chapter (Dojo)*: In a special Gold Edition-exclusive prequel chapter prefacing the standard edition's opening prologue, the game kicks off with an opening cutscene inside of a dojo. Aiden's master is attacked by none other than Vergil. Aiden tries to attack. However, Morrigan appears and attacks Aiden, kicking him into a pair of wrist-binding magical bracelets on the wall using her ki powers, who insists "this is MY fight". You then fight Vergil as Morrigan Aensland. Cutscene: after defeating Vergil, Morrigan attempts to seduce/hypnotize the wounded Vergil to do her biding using her succubi powers. However, Vergil, in a desperation attempt, unleashes his Devil Trigger form, transforming into Nelo Angelo, which breaks the hypnotic bind and allows him to teleport to safety. Aiden breaks free and charges at Morrigan to attack her, but Morrigan easily overpowers Aiden, and tosses him to the ground. She then arrogantly scolds him before leaving. Oroshi, in his last breath, hands him a calling card of a space pirate labeled "Ruby Heart". Mission 1: Fight Mundus as Sparda in a DMC-styled flashback of Mundus' boss battle as seen in Darkstalkers 4. Mission 2*: Ruby Heart is meditating, but soon finds her ship being attacked by magically-appearing Ghouls. After destroying the ghouls, Ruby Heart is forced to retreat inside her ship after a gigantic tidal wave hits. She soon discovers her ship's interior has literally been transformed into a ghost ship, where she must solve a series of puzzles (including the placing of an artifact that suppresses her teleportation abilities while inside the ship) and fight her way through deadly traps before fighting Jipsy, a hovering, tenticled ghoul-witch. Cutscene: After defeating Jipsy, the cargo bay opens up as a strong water current flows through. Ruby Heart narrowly escapes and vanishes. Mission 3: Aiden dives out the balcony after seeing illusions and ventures through the cemetery below, slaying demons in his hunt for Morrigan, now having grown a sense of bitterness towards her. Midway through the level, he sees holograms of Dante during his graveyard battle with Vergil, after which time, Ruby Heart appears. Insisting that he walked away from a lifetime of harmony after saving the human race from demon's enslavement to lead a new life with his mother *and* father, Ruby Heart engages Aiden in a test of strength mirroring Dante and Vergil's first battle, noting that he now lacks the immeasurable powers he once had in traveling back through time. After defeating Ruby Heart, she vanishes. Aiden proceeds through the rest of the graveyard. Cutscene: Aiden follows the Order priests (after hiding inside the cavern he found them marching in) to Morrigan's location. Discover her bathing in a pool, they prepare to slay her with pitchforks when Aiden arrives. In a QTE-triggered cut scene, Aiden slides along the floor, shooting one of the priests with his guns before getting up and taking out the next with a Devil-powered jumping handstand kick. He then takes out the next priests with a series of unique button-sensitive moves, including a Devil Crusher (a DT-variant of M. Bison's famous Psycho Crusher), a swaying sword slash through more priests and capping it off with a series of zip attacks through the remaining priests. Cutscene: He then exchanges blows with Morrigan (also triggered by button sensitive commands/attacks) in a (potential) stalemate, further denoting his enhanced skills. Impressed by Aiden's skills, Morrigan takes Aiden under and agrees to teach him the craft she learned through his iconic grandfather. Mission 4: Dante is at a bar when his cell phone goes off. An anonymous source, dubbed only "XXXXX" cries for help when suddenly, Nero enters the bar and attacks Dante, setting off another fight between the two Sparda descendants. Mission 5: Dante exits the Bullseye Bar after defeating Nero and finds the streets scattered with corpses and saturated in a blood red sky. After slaying batches of winged demons named Archangels after venturing through the city, Dante proceeds to a gated entrance sealed off by 4 barriers. After entering and escaping from 4 dimensions via portals, each with their own obstacles and breaking the seals (while gaining a new DT ability along the way), Dante races through a series of contraptions in the form of platforms warping out of the ground, eventually forming a temple full of additional deadly obstacles. After completing various puzzles and reaching the end of the temple, Dante battles Ninetayles, a giant wyvern-like creature. Cutscene: After defeating Ninetayles and destroying the temple (who's explosion dismantles a magical artifact on a statue nearby), Dante is taken back to the open cemetery where he eventually hears Trish crying out to him. He finds her being choked to death by a fiery silhouetted creature and attempts to save her, but they both vanish, revealing them to just be holograms that leave a trail of energy leading straight into a mansion. Mission 6: Mansion-Dante hacks his way through a mideival mansion, solving a pair of puzzles that eventually set off deadly contraptions along the the way, stopped only by placing a looted artifact inside of one amulet and destroying the next after picking up the needed tools. Midway through the level, Dante fights Morrigan after slaying what appear to be a group of swarming Order priests, revealed to be be apparitions created from her powers as a "warm up" battle (to which she applauds from up above in the following cutscene, setting in motion the Morrigan boss battle). Dante seemingly overpowers her. However, Morrigan defeats Dante after splitting herself in two via her Dark Force and obliterating Dante using Devil Trigger abilities with both halves. In the following cutscene, Morrigan tells Dante he has not reached his father's potential after all this time, to which she reveals the truth about her father, having been trained by him before hinting about a "deeper" bloodline within his family tree. Continuing through the mansion, he finds himself seduced by apparitions of Trish and shown holographic flashbacks of the two during (and after) their pursuit of Mundus in DMC1: Dante: "When you do come back, give my regards to my son, will you?" Dante: "My mother risked her life for me, and so did you." Dante: "I should've been the one to fill your dark soul with light!" Dante: "This was my mother's. Now, I'm giving it to you." Dante: "Devils never cry. Tears are a gift only humans have." Trish: "We're too late." Dante: "No Trish, it's never too late." Touched by this, he continues through the mansion, discovering hints of having a son along the way, which include hallucinations of a baby gestating down a corridor wall with Dante and Trish's voices heard in the background. As Dante progresses, he eventually finds Kyrie being ambushed by a pack of Wraiths. After slaying the Wraiths and saving Kyrie, Kyrie informs Dante that "Nero has been acting strange lately." He then escapes with her. Cutscene: Dante searches Devil May Cry in search of Trish, but finds her missing. However, he notices a tarot card of a hooded woman. He departs the DMC shop and rides through the streets on her motorcycle. Mission 7:* Morrigan raids the strip joint located near the DMC shop, slaying demons as she ventures through it. After clearing out the joint and reaching the end, she glances out the window and notices Dante racing across the streets on Trish's motorcycle in the following cutscene. Mission 8: Dante races through the city streets on Trish's motorcycle, slaying many demons along the way using his various weapons while riding. He's eventually cut off by a magnetic force when a pentagram symbol opens up in the middle of the road, which sends his motorcycle skidding, damaging (though not destroying) it in the process. Dante is stunned when none other than Berial emerges from the pentagram, who informs him "his minions have risen from the dead". Cutscene: Dante defeats Berial after a hectic boss battle. He tries to get him to reveal Trish's location by holding his sword to his throat, offering to seal the pentagram with his Hell Raiser Devil power in order to "spare" him. Berial, however, refuses and Dante subsequently allows him to die as his soul is consumed by the pentagram. Dante hops back on Trish's bike. Gold Edition: After Dante departs, the camera moves past some buildings to Morrigan, who encounters demons in an adjacent part of the city after following Dante. Mission 9:* Morrigan battles more street demons in search of Dante. After clearing the area, Morrigan continues her chase, but finds herself being blocked by an energy barrier fed through a mysterious force. However, a portal opens up behind her. Morrigan enters, leading into a catacombs with a giant magnetic field surrounding her on both sides. She slays a ton of ghouls (many randomly coming out of the ground and walls at various intervals) while solving puzzles and journeying through, eventually encountering Vishnu, a giant, multi-headed arachnid as she reaches the end. After defeating the boss, a giant artifact, known as the Angel's Seal, appears. Morrigan picks it up and exits the catacombs. Cutscene: Morrigan uses the Angel's Seal to unlock the magnetic barrier. However, another void opens up nearby as a flock of winged demons, known as archangels, come scurrying through. Mission 10*: Morrigan takes out the Archangels with her ki/plasma attack while flying through the air to proceed through the stage. She flies past some buildings along the way, eventually crash-landing in a courtyard. She proceeds through the courtyard, taking out any encompassing demons and ghouls until she reaches the door leading to the back of the castle. Mission 11: Picking up where the previous Dante cutscene left off, Dante continues his hunt through the city on Trish's motorcycle, but soon finds himself being chased by a pack of biker demons. Dante fights them off while racing through the city in search of Trish on her motorcycle, eventually using newly-acquired, button-sensitive abilities to forge ramps in the ground along the way. Halfway through the level, he turns a corner and sees a pack of Archangels being blasted with ki attacks in the background, noting Morrigan's presence. When more of them begin to swarm Dante, he uses his Devil powers to ride up and down buildings to fend off the Archangels. In the following cutscene, he creates a giant ramp and takes the remaining 2 out with his twin SMGs while on Trish's bike high in midair, eventually landing on a highway where he encounters more biker demons chasing him. After battling more biker demons down the highway, a giant fire cloud ignites, destroying it, which Dante uses to lure himself up with his Devil powers, using the shattered bridge fragments as platforms when more Archangels appear out of the sky. Using his Devil Powers, Dante creates a looping ramp out of dark matter and uses it to encircle the next batch of Archangels on Trish's bike. Another explosion occurs as soon as Dante flies off the end of the ramp back into the city, incinerating Trish's bike on the way down. Dante notices something fleeing the scene and finds himself being ambushed by 6 demonic gangsters as soon as he gets up. He takes them all out one-by-one and chases after the escapee. After taking out the 6th and final man, Dante hears evil laughter when the gang's leader, Madeus appears and transforms into a giant purple Oni-like monster. Cutscene: After defeating Madeus, he finally reveals Trish's location, revealing that she's in the nearby Harlot's Castle. Mission 12*: Morrigan proceeds through the back of the Harlot's Castle where, after solving many puzzles and slaying enemies, she runs into a silhouetted hooded woman, who expunges Lilith from herself and mind-controls her. Cutscene: Morrigan defeats Lilith, who's freed from the mind control after informing Morrigan the ether used to mind control her released her after sensing she (and, by extension, it) was in danger. Lilith re-enters Morrigan's body, during which time, the camera cuts around to the castle's front door as Dante enters. Mission 13: Dante ventures through the front of the castle, completing various puzzles and slaying many demons along the way. Mission 14*: Morrigan continues through the back of the castle after reuniting herself with her "dark" half, Lilith. However, this time, she must battle through a new series of traps, which include walls closing in on her, organic mouths trying to consume her through walls, doors, and later down a hallway, wraiths oozing their way through portraits and walls to attack Morrigan, vampires attacking out of magically-opening coffins, etc, etc. until reaching the cathedral at the very end. Cutscene: Morrigan and Dante meet up at the cathedral, where they come across the Order of the Sword trying to "cleanse" Trish. They come to her rescue when a new "apprentice" (the hooded woman Morrigan encountered earlier in the DLC-exclusive chapter) named Isabelle turns around and shows herself, revealing that she is Vergil's wife. Dante charges at her when a "knight" drops down through the roof hatch (much like Dante did in DMC4) and attacks Dante, leveling him through the window. The woman utters, "take care of him, my son." Gold Edition: Morrigan battles Isabelle, who uses the surrounding Order priests as backup (NOTE: Morrigan can "hypnotize" them with her seduction abilities and turn them against her). It then cuts away to Dante's second battle with Nero (or skips right to it in the vanilla version). Cutscene: Morrigan defeats her and frees Trish. However, Isabelle "summons" a being that first appears in the form of a smoke silhouette resembling a giant bird, launching it at Morrigan and Trish. They narrowly dodge it as it flies outward, taking the form of a true mutant vulture as it bursts through the ceiling and flies away. Dante and Nero continue fighting to a standstill, but are distracted by nearby destruction in the distance as it sores through the air, allowing his nephew to escape yet again (while also further entailing that both fights occurred simultaneously). He's met by Trish and Morrigan afterwards, who informs him that Isabelle has unleashed another beast. Dante then tries to elicit an answer from Morrigan regarding his "son." Morrigan answers "find him." Mission 15: Aiden raids through Angel Grove to hone his skills through Morrigan's instructions, showcasing new abilities of his. After leveling several city blocks worth of demons, Morrigan teleports. She then challenges Aiden to a(nother) duel in a self-proclaimed test to see if he truly deserves to bear the title of "Offspring of the Son of Sparda and demoness of Mundus". Aiden defeats Morrigan this time, who emphatically grabs and throws both of Morrigan's split Dark Force halves after blocking all of their melee hits in two different directions. He then strikes both of them with a vicious learned Devil Trigger ability, knocking them both to the ground. Cutscene: Morrigan congratulates Aiden after her split half vanishes, informing him he's "already surpassed his father", having passed a test his father, Dante, failed earlier. However, a portal opens up as a raging stampede of demonic horsemen, known as Ghost Riders, rages through. Mission 16: Morrigan and Aiden they battle the Ghost Riders in a special co-op boss battle, lending the player the ability to swap between characters in the ensuing scrum, even execute tag-team attacks together. Cutscene: After taking out the last of the Ghost Riders together (showing the climax of that battle to begin the cutscene), Morrigan once again congratulates Aiden, telling him "you've done well", then tells him to go find Dante. It then cuts to Lucifer's palace. He's standing beside Kortana, who swears revenge against Sparda for "ending" her (and Mundus') "earlier" life. Lucifer goes on, uttering "soon, we'll all be one big happy demonic family, us, them... and our daughter." Mission 17*: Morrigan enters downtown Loracre with the vaunted Aensland Castle visible past the skyline. However, the Archangel void once again opens up as they scatter the nearby skyscrapers, having followed her here. Morrigan uses several of her newly-acquired abilities, including an aerial dash attack across buildings and her chainable flight zip attack to take out the archangels scattered in the sky while she flies through the city. Morrigan enters a clocktower located at the end and clears it out after hacking through Wraiths up a circular staircase. She then dives through the clocktower window and flies through the air, using her plasma attacks to take out the remaining Archangels before crash-landing in the nearby forest past the mountain range. Morrigan fights through more demons lurking in the bushes and shadows as she ventures through the cemetery located just outside her vaunted castle, eventually coming across Vampirella, who's mind-controlled by an ether coursing through a nearby statue. Cutscene: After battling and defeating Vampirella, Morrigan then tries to kill her. However, Lilith exits Morrigan's body and stops her, informing her "other" half that the ether is controlling her just as it did herself, "kill the current host, and it'll simply move on to another," as she explains. Morrigan then turns and instead destroys the statue, thus destroying the ether and freeing Vampirella from its mind-control. Mission 18*: Morrigan enters the Aensland Castle, battling more demons and wraiths along the way. Upon reaching the top floor, she runs into an Oni-like figure battling and destroying a ton of demons in the following cutscene, who turns around and reveals himself to be none other than Asura. Asura views her as evil due to her succubus nature and kicks off a 2-part boss battle, where the player first controls Asura in a Street Fighter V/Darkstalkers 4-style fight. After defeating Morrigan, Asura then obliterates her with his button-sensitive ultimate technique, knocking her through the balcony and back to the graveyard below where she last fought Vampirella. Cutscene: Asura thwomps many feet to the graveyard below. He then begins to slow-walk and looks to finish off his prey as Morrigan lies helplessly along the cemetery, seemingly unconscious. However, using a new artifact she picked up in the castle, Morrigan lures the *DT* and Alastor to herself from her throne at the top floor. She then transforms into DeMorrigan, her Devil Trigger form from Darkstalkers 4 as her hair turns black, her eyes red and a black hue surges around her body while her base black uniform reverts into a new "seductive" armored-plated outfit. Morrigan then battles Asura in a DMC-styled, over-the-shoulder boss fight while in her DT form and defeats him, literally obliterating the demigod in the following cutscene and showcasing her maxed out power. Cutscene: Nero unites with his father, who orders him to travel through the interdimensional time rift and find the Amulet of Time, an artifact allowing its user to jump through time, thus preventing the birth of Dante's son. Mission 19: Nero ventures through an underground cavern in search of the Star Emerald gem in order to open an interdimensional rift full of black holes, asteroid field puzzles/traps, entire cities rupturing/rising out of the empty space or ground surrounding him, demons rising out of a moving platform, and other interactive contraptions while in search of the Amulet of Time artifact. After a series of deadly mazes and puzzles, Nero eventually finds it being guarded by Cosmos, the Guardian of Time, a giant space knight boss. Mission 20: Aiden ventures through downtown Loracre in search of Dante, showing off new DT abilities along the way. He eventually fights Vulturos on top of the bridge that implodes where he rises up in the preceding cutscene. Cutscene: Aiden finally meets up with Dante, who rushes across the bridge and leaps over the huge gap separating the other side of the now dislodged bridge to meet his son. They have their long-awaited get-together. However, it's cut short as time is fast forwarded due to Nero's possession of the Amulet of Time. Dante winds up back in a hospital dormitory where Aiden was born. Dante tries to protect his pregnant love from Nero as the two begin fighting. In the distraction, Nelo Angelo breaks through the window sill and slays the pregnant Trish, killing both her and their in-utero son, Aiden, thus preventing his birth. Dante wheeps over his lover's dead body and child, cutting to flashbacks of the last words she said to him in order to win his affection. He then angrily looks up and swears revenge. Dante gets up and walks away, uttering "it's personal now" before leaving. Mission 21: Dante battles more demons through the time-displaced town while hunting for Vergil. He eventually finds him, and fights and defeats him once again. After dashing through each other with their swords in a draw of strength, the two brothers turn around and agree to a 2nd bout. Vergil transforms into his Devil Trigger, Nelo Angelo form, to which Dante subsequently responds by transforming into his DT form, setting off a 2nd battle between the two archrival siblings in their Devil form. Cutscene: After Dante seemingly gets the better of Nelo Angelo (just as it happened in DMC1), Dante attempts to put his brother out of his misery for good. However, Nero is close by and interferes, attacking Dante with his sword. The two then begin to pummel Dante back and forth, allowing Nelo Angelo to claim this bout. However, Morrigan comes in and saves Dante, attacking Nero. After causing the evil father-son pairing to retreat, Morrigan informs Dante that an artifact, known as the Sands of Time, rests inside of Purgatory. Once there, he can use it to rewind time. However, he must find the Yamato in order to enter Purgatory, setting off his next journey. Mission 22: Dante battles his way through a monastery in search of Yamato, eventually finding it inside of a pedestal. However, he is confronted by Nelo Angelo, who tries to take the sword back for himself. The two blood siblings battle yet again. Cutscene: Dante defeats Nelo Angelo, who surprisingly lets himself be slain by Dante without resistance. After once again slaying his older brother, Dante uses Yamato to enter Purgatory by creating a giant rift. Mission 23: Dante battles through hordes of demons while in Purgatory, searching for the Sands of Time artifact. He also destroys a seal linking Purgatory with the demon world (the Netherrealm Seal) which halts an infestation of demons along the way. Dante eventually discovers the SoT, but encounters Sanctus, who was sent to Purgatory to get his soul cleansed following his death in DMC4. Cutscene: After fighting and defeating Sanctus once again, sending his soul straight to Hell, Dante uses the Sands of Time and is reunited with his son as time had been rewound back to where they last (and first!) met. However, Dante then counters a Doppleganger of himself, created from the manipulation of time which, in turn, twisted Dante's soul, birthing it when lots of nearby destruction goes off nearby. Dante instructs him to take care of the surrounding demons while he battles his Doppleganger. Mission 24: Dante battles his Doppleganger. Cutscene: After defeating his doppleganger, Ruby Heart meets with Sparda, and begins sharing visions she had after Kortana and Lucifer begin prophecizing global destruction. However, she warns that a "bigger" threat is on the horizon. Sensing the two cousins, Nero and Aiden, are on a one-way collision course to meet in a fight to the finish, Sparda leaves and sets out on a quest to get his grandchildren on the same page, warning them of the great danger ahead. Mission 25: After Dante defeats his Doppleganger in a separate boss battle, his son, Aiden, goes clearing the streets of all nearby demons and archangels under his father's orders. He soon encounters Nero, his cousin, who has now reached his full power as the two make their long-awaited battle. Cutscene: After seemingly overpowering Nero, Nero lunges at Aiden with his charged Devil Bringer. Aiden blocks it with his sword. However, Nero surprises him with an exploding DB ability that knocks Aiden off his feet. Nero leaps at him with his sword, which Aiden blocks as the the Sons of Sparda offspring continue fighting. However, Sparda appears and interrupts their heated battle, warning them of a far bigger threat on the horizon. Aiden is then sucked into a giant rift as sinister laughter is heard abroad. Kortana, Queen of the Underworld and Lucifer both appear, challenging the two of them. Mission 26: Sparda ventures through a now-burning Loracre city, which has also been turned into an inferno due to an unseen force. Sparda cuts his way through flaming Archangels and demons before eventually encountering and battling Kortana, who's dying for a rematch with Sparda. Cutscene: After Sparda defeats Kortana (again), Kortana screams "THROUGH... MY... OFFSPRING... I... WILL... LIVE... ON!" in her final moments before bursting into ashes. Mission 27: Nero raids his way through a burning Makai mountain range, entering various tombs and completing a number of puzzles leading to a burning Makai forest located outside the infamous Aensland Castle. Along the way, he ventures through a burning maze leading straight into a torched garden where he battles Lucifer in a stage resembling the Garden of Eden. Cutscene: After defeating and slaying Lucifer, Nero encounters a giant womb, which begins to surge, setting off a series of rupturing and explosions. Mission 28: Nero must escape from the burning Makai mountain range in a timed mission before the "womb" detonates, slaying demons and completing obstacles (i.e: red barriers) along the way. Mission 29*: Morrigan is bathing in the ravine when, as shown in the pupil of her eyes, she sees a fireball soaring out of the sky. She rises out of the pool and and narrowly escapes just as she changes back into her uni via her bats when suddenly, the water beneath her turns into lava. Morrigan flies away to safety, battling through many obstacles such as fiery Archangels, lava outbursts and giant molten rock needles randomly bursting out of the water-turned-lavapit beneath her as well as fireballs raining from the sky to get to safety as the whole environment turns against her in a timed mission. Morrigan eventually escapes into a cavern where she must fight her way through more obstacles and enemies before reaching a crevice. She places a looted artifact (Skull Tablet) inside of a locked door after reaching the end, opening it. Cutscene: The seal melts, eventually morphing into a Doppleganger of Morrigan, who you must defeat before the remainder of the time runs out. She copies each of Morrigan's attacks, basically acting as a mirror reflection, and can only be wounded by Morrigan's splitting Dark Force ability. Mission 30: Aiden completes a series of mazes after being sucked into Hell, which eventually sees him escaping from a fireball down a circular flight of stairs and trap-filled catwalk (via gradually-bursting flamethrowers on the wall) into a lava pit below in a button-sensitive side-mission. Aiden, after transforming into his Devil Trigger form, battles through fiery eels en route to an underwater (read: underlava) palace below. He then takes out several burning skulls (similar to the ones found underwater in DMC1) before running into Apoch, a 6-headed mutant Hydra. Aiden fights Apoch under the lava while in his DT, defeating it. Mission 31: Trish ventures through a now fiery Harlot's Castle, having to dodge falling fiery debris and battling demons along the way, eventually fighting Isabelle inside the Cathedral. Cutscene: Isabelle uses the remainder of her power to revive Mundus, who tries to seal the deal and destroy Trish (the demon he created) once and for all, towering high above the torn off ceiling. However, Dante comes in and rescues her. Mission 32: You then control Dante to fight Mundus in a long-awaited rematch 4 games in the making! Cutscene: After defeating Mundus, Trish is captured inside of an orb that soon vanishes. After failing to rescue Trish, massive rupturing occurs. After a series of explosions, a giant mountain seating the Tower of Babel connected by an island chain underneath it, rises out of the ground. The alerted Dante is soon met with hideous laughter on top of the Tower of Babel many feet above as Artemis, a demonic winged sorceress, unveils herself. Now wearing an amulet around her neck, she boasts that she's the most powerful demon Dante has ever encountered, being the offspring of Lucifer and Kortana. Moreover, Artemis goes on to say that she's powered by the ultimate power source: the 9 Circles of Hell, which Dante has secretly activated (along with Morrigan in destroying the ether statue) by unknowingly destroying the 9 artifacts which were, in fact, seals of the 9 Circles of Hell, now proudly wearing it around her neck. Artemis then teleports Dante to the first of these islands, finding it crawling with danger. Mission 33: Dante claws his way upwards through each of the 9 islands (via portal located at the end of each), each representing the 9 Stages of Hell with a unique set of dangers accompanying them. Upon reaching the 9th and final stage (Limbo), Dante ventures toward the infamous Tower of Babel, but notices the iconic circular staircase is missing, having to "activate" it via artifact located in the throne room up the straight staircase around the side of the building. Dante rides the circular stairs after they rebecame visible, slaying demons and Archangels along the way, but finds the staircase sealed off via red barrier halfway up. He enters the door beside it into another room. He then takes out more demons before lighting the damage wheel on the wall. Dante exits and finds the red barrier missing, but runs into unexpected rupturing as the circular stairs begin to crumble as part of the contraption set up by the damage wheel. Dante races up the crumbling staircase to the top of the tower, having to find the Eye of Babylon artifact, which summons Maximus, a giant burning rock monster, after activating a giant current of energy inside the crest located on top of the tower. Dante battles Maximus on the tower roof and defeats him. Cutscene: Shortly after Maximus is defeated, Dante sees an infestation of demons crawling up the Babel walls. Dante slides down the walls like a sled, blasting them with his twin SMGs on the way down. He then enters the front most double door after taking them out. Mission 34: Dante works his way inside the Tower of Babel, entering many illustrious chambers and dorm rooms while solving puzzles as he progresses up the tower's interior. He eventually encounters a revived Nelo Angelo inside a dark chamber. Dante then battles his brother in a rubber match on a platform hovering over a pit of lava after a series of traps eventually splits the tower in two, literally destroying the other half. Cutscene: Dante defeats Nelo Angelo after the third and final boss fight featuring him. He sends his bitter arch nemesis to his death after he knocks him off the edge into a firepit below. Mission 35: Dante places the Scepter baton-like artifact he picked up earlier on into the symbol on the door in front of him, unlocking it. Leading straight into Artemis' lair, he encounters the demonic enchantress while finding Trish being imprisoned inside of an orb hovering above them. Angered by this, Dante transforms into his Devil Trigger form and battles the uber spawn of Hell's Famila (the name given to the duo of Lucifer and Kortana). Powered by the completed Demon Seal, she constantly teleports, spams massive dark energy blasts, even tricks you with hallucinogenic demons which she uses to hit you with "surprise" attacks afterwards. An extremely powerful and unpredictable foe, she's perhaps the toughest DMC end boss yet. Cutscene: After overpowering Artemis, Dante attends to Trish, dropped onto the platform below after being freed. However, Artemis plays possum and charges at Dante with her scythe, looking to rain on their parade. Dante, in a button-sensitive command prompt, jumps and lands on her scythe, running across it to attack Artemis with an upward sword slash that knocks her off her feet and causes her to drop her weapon. Dante catches her scythe and creates an electromagnetic orb above her with his Hell Raiser ability. He then caps it off by throwing it like a dagger at Artemis and knocking her into the orb before detonating it with his powers, obliterating her in the process. Epilogue: after slaying the ultimate hell child, Dante meets up with his own familia, encountering Nero (his nephew), Sparda (father), and Aiden (son) in a big Sparda family reunion with Trish proudly standing beside Dante. Nero asks Dante for a payday, to which he responds "you go find Lady for me, and we'll talk about it back at the shop. In the meantime, Trish and I have a little catching up to do." right before leaving. It then cuts to a pack of demons on a lawn outside a castle located deep within Makai (separate from the iconic Aensland Castle) when Lady appears, perhaps teasing the next chapter in the DMC franchise. Lady Story Mode (Jedah's Castle) After completing the story mode, you unlock an additional Lady Jedah's Castle Story Mode, where she must battle her way through Jedah's Castle (officially dubbed the revolving Darkness Tower in DS4) before encountering and eventually fighting Jedah, the end boss waiting at the end. You also control Nero as he searches for Lady on Dante's instructions. Part 1-Proceed through the ghastly, danger-filled cemetery leading straight into Jedah's Castle as Lady before fighting an apparition of Bolverk w/Freiki & Geri guarding the tower. Part 2-As Nero, proceed through an alternate route into Jedah's Castle, going through a haunted forest filled with Wraiths and Haunters (ghastly face demons) before eventually finding the alleyway leading into the back of the tower being guarded off by an apparition of Sasquatch from Darkstalkers, whom you fight. Part 3-As Lady, fight a continuous string of boss battles going up each of the revolving trap door-like rooms, each filled with unique set of dangers and effects (including swarms of various demons that might accompany each boss). Fight apparitions of Beowulf, Phantom, Nightmare, Griffon, Agni & Rudra, and Nevan on your way up, stopping at the 7th and final stage before the end boss: a chemically-enhanced apparition of Trish, Lady's ex-nemesis. Part 4-As Nero, fight a similar continuous strong of boss battles, first going up against apparitions of the artificially-created demons and priests of the Order of the Sword: Cutlass, Gladius, Basilisk, Bianco Angelos, and Sanctus, before fighting an enhanced apparition of Dante on the 6th stage. Cutscene: After slaying an apparition of his on-and off familial ally/rival, Dante, Nero runs into a cultist, who bathes himself in Holy Water while performing a ritual, chemically-altering his skin and turning the aging priest young again. The demonic priest turns around, introducing himself as Castro. After fighting and defeating Castro, a rogue of fellow cultists storm the room. Before Nero can successfully finish Castro off, they successfully brain-wash Nero via a ritual. Part 5-Fight Jedah on the 8th and very top stage as Lady. After defeating Jedah, a brainwashed Nero charges into the room and attacks Lady, saving Jedah while also setting off a second boss fight against a rogue Nero. Cutscene: After defeating Nero, the same group of cultists, led by Castro, Lilith and Nodens once again invade the room. Through their mind-controlling ritual, Castro takes Lady and Nero under his wing, insisting that, together, they shall awaken the "Spawn of the Stars." Multiplayer Mode For the first time in franchise history, DMC6 introduces local play where players or friends can play together in a number of different game modes: Co-Op: Up to 2 players can play alongside each other in online-exclusive Story Mode-style co-op missions featuring a number of different pairings: *Dante/Aiden *Vergil/Nero *Sparda/Trish* *Morrigan/Ruby Heart* Death Battle: Two players can duke it out in a DMC-styled boss fight, having the ability to select from a number of different characters and stages: Characters: Dante, Vergil, Nero, Aiden, Trish, Lady, Lucifer, Kortana, Morrigan*, Ruby Heart*. Stages: Church (DMC4), Temen-Ni-Gru (DMC3), Harlot's Castle (DMC5), Bullseye Bar (DMC3/DMC5), Angel Grove (DMC5), Mitis Forest (DMC4), Loracre City (DMC5), Purgatory (DMC5), Underworld/Hell (DMC5), Aensland Castle (DMC5)*, Ruby Heart's Ship (DMC5).* Demons: A DMC-styled variant of Call of Duty's famous "Zombies" mode. Up to 4 players can play in a number of different stages. Slay demons and collect red orbs which can be used to upgrade weapons, purchase Devil Arms or unlock doors to hidden rooms. Like CoD's Zombies, it progresses through continuous levels where demons gradually become stronger, faster and greater in number until all matched players are dead. Locations *Angel Grove: City where Dante's DMC shop, Bullseye Bar, Love Planet (strip joint), and Harlot's Castle are located. *Loracre: Futuristic metropolis and the capital of Makai. The famous Makai mountain range leading straight to the vaunted Aensland Castle lies not far from the skyline. *Purgatory. *Underworld/Hell. Trivia *The game was released on the 10 year anniversary of Devil May Cry 4's North American release, released on Feburary 5, 2008 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 in NA. *Rumors of 'origin' stories featuring Sparda and Aiden are rumored to be planned from Capcom, featuring Sparda's eventual battle with Mundus (with his Kortana battle preceding it) and Aiden's battle with Colosso. Category:Hack and Slash Category:Action-Adventure Category:Capcom Category:Capcom games Category:Devil May Cry Category:Dante Category:Nero Category:Trish Category:Vergil Category:Sparda Category:Morrigan Aensland Category:Darkstalkers Category:DMC Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Steam Category:Steam Games